1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a safety release adapter. More particularly, this invention pertains to an adapter that receives a male connector to make a sealed fluid connection and releases the male connector when a pulling force is applied between the adapter and the connector without requiring the manipulation of a latching mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art of hose connectors to provide various configurations of such connectors to establish fluid communication between selected devices. Typically, a positively-locked connection is made in order to prevent undesired disengagement of the devices in such communication. Release mechanisms of various configurations are provided for unlocking the connection between the components of the connectors. Typically, release mechanisms require active engagement of the mechanism prior to disengagement of the two devices.
While conventional release mechanisms provide positive locking mechanisms for securing two devices in fluid communication, they can also be cumbersome to disengage. In certain situations it is necessary to quickly disconnect devices while the operator may not have the ability to manipulate the release mechanism, grasp both hoses connecting the devices, and pull the two devices apart.
It is known to connect fluid systems with releasable connectors. Mechanical release mechanisms of various configurations are known for unlocking the connection between the components of the connectors. Typically, mechanically operated release mechanisms require active engagement of the mechanism by an operator before disengagement of the two devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,158, issued to Meyer, et al., on Apr. 14, 1992, titled “Two piece molded female coupling,” discloses a female connector with a mechanism that releases a male connector by pressing an operator on the female connector. A common feature of these types of connectors is that the female connector includes a mechanical assembly that must be actuated to engage and disengage the male connector. In other words, a user must interact with the two connectors when mating and disconnecting the connectors.
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/298,399 and 11/562,788 also disclose female connectors with an operator that releases a male connector upon pressing the operator. The safety release connectors disclosed in the Applications have a configuration that permits the connectors to be separated upon a sufficient pulling force. The male connector is retained by a tang that has an edge with a chamfer. The edge retains the male connector until a sufficient pulling force is applied.
One application for hose connectors is for making fluid connections to a heat transfer garment that incorporates tubing that provides fluid that circulates a temperature controlled fluid. Oftentimes, heat transfer garments are used where hazardous work is being performed such as driving a race car or fighting fires. Under normal use, the heat transfer garment is attached to a thermal unit that controls the temperature of the fluid and a pump that circulates the fluid. In times of emergency, the wearer must be separated from the bulky thermal unit and pump as quickly as possible. Often in such situations, the wearer is not able to operate or manipulate the hose connectors and the rescue workers must locate and operate the release mechanisms or otherwise sever the connection to the wearer.